quackistanfandomcom-20200214-history
The German Galactic Empire
THIS COUNTRY NO LONGER EXISTS* Official Name: The German Galactic Empire Current Leader: Kaiser Georg von Hohenzollern Country activated on: October 2019 - February 2020 Ideology: Semi-Constitutional Monarchy Twitter: https://twitter.com/GERMANEMPIREO1 GDP: 3.677 trillion USD GDP per capita: 44,469.91 USD Earth Territories: East Germany, Morocco, Cyprus, Kingdom of Jerusalem, the area around Northumberland and Newcastle, the Isle of Mann, the City of Bristol, Louisiana, Mississippi. Other Territories: parts of Mars Allies: Chad -------- Summary/History---- The German-Jerusalemite Empire was founded on the 1st of November, 2019. It was founded by the unification of the Second German Empire, and the Kingdom of Jerusalem. It emerged from the War Against Germany, where Russia, China, and the U.N.Q. declared war on the First German Empire (@ROBLOXGERMANY11). It rose to be a competitor to Roblox Germany (@RobloxGermany4) and the Democratic Republic of Germany (@ROBLOXGERMANY11), which became a socialist republic after a revolt because of the War on Germany. It also engaged in a short war with the D.R.G. (@ROBLOXGERMANY11), which ended in a stalemate. On November 3rd, the German-Jerusalemite Empire signed a treaty with Palestine (@RPalestein) where they would both share a joint occupation of Cyprus and Israel. Then, the G.J.E. started negotiations to regain the Land lost to Poland after WW2 from Mike Quackson (@Sampletext12347). They reached an agreement where the G.J.E. would regain the land, but had to help Quackson in a war. The treaty was signed on the 4th of November. Then, Roblox Germany, in an act of surprise, declared war on the German-Jerusalemite Empire. The G.J.E. now immediately mobilized and invaded into north-western Germany, where Roblox Germany's territory was. They then gained the support of Roblox Hitler (ROBLOXHITLER10) and Ulm (@UlmRoblox). The combined forces pushed into and liberated Hamburg, and defeated Roblox Germany. They did not lose any land from the situation. On the 20th of December, There was a fake nuclear alert in the G.J.E. government. The "remnants" of the government rushed to an oil rig. They spent multiple days there until the 28th of December, when it was confirmed the nuclear strike was fake. The government then started an expedition to establish a base (or even a town) in Antarctica. They discovered an intelligent race of penguins along the way. Construction of the town was well underway when the floods started. The German-Jerusalemite Empire bought Louisiana off Holland, and took Mississippi off Lesotho in January 2020. Recently, the G.J.E. has been at war with Lesotho, the UAE, the CAE and Pakistan. On the 2nd of January, a project began to produce a laser-firing energy weapon, it was finished on the fifth. More projects were designed including a scout walker (the AT-RT), a heavy troop transport (the MTT), and plated combat armor. On January 9th, Pakistan, the CAE, and the iArmy (being rented), bored because there were no small nations left to invade, invaded ALL of Germany, including the G.J.E., Ulm and Roblox Germany. The G.J.E. immediately surrendered, shifted its focus to space, and became the German Galactic Empire (The G.G.E.). Pakistan and the CAE forgot about lands outside of Germany, and gave the G.G.E. East Germany out of pity. There was still one thing that remained. Hope. That hope came on the 11th, when Ulm, the G.G.E., Bolivia, the USSR and other countries declared war on Pakistan. Fake Austria Hungary sided with Pakistan. President of Quackistan and his Crusader army, thought of helping Pakistan but changed their minds. Pakistan was immediately taken off guard and tried to retaliate. In the middle east, a battalion of German soldiers were encircled. It looked like all hope was lost until the intelligent penguins, armed with gunships, saved the soldiers. This was thanks to the G.G.E. for finding the penguins a home and protecting them from the floods. Germany and Italy were liberated in the peace deal. Hungary was then split up by Austria, the USSR and the Balkan Federation. When the Islamic Republic of Romania declared independence, Germany, along with other nations, declared war. Most of the G.G.E. was taken by the UAE on Monday, 3rd of February, 2019. The remnants organized into the Galactic Empire, while the German Government in Exile was founded in the hope that one day, the Germans would be one again free. Gallery: 111.png|Construction of the G.J.E. Penguin town giggity.png|The territory of the G.G.E before it fell 555.jpg|German soldiers in Cyprus (shared with Pakistan) 666.jpg|German agents walking through the streets of London enclavetwitter.png|The flag of the G.J.E. when the government escaped to an oil rig Clone.jpg|A standard G.J.E. special ops soldier Germanhangar.jpg|A battalion of the G.G.E.'s army Government.png|The government structure of the G.G.E Category:Countries